Short Stories
by HarmonytheRocketEeveon
Summary: This is where I'll put my short, but sweet stories. I like them, but they're too small to be posted by themselves. Some are even simple scenes. Most stories will be K, so the K-plus rating may be overdone. Some may be considered T, but highly unlikely. Those would be angsty. No bad language, NSFW, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Night Talk**

James hears shuffling next to him on the grassy hill. He slowly opens his eyes to the spacious sky full of stars and a bright moon. He lifts his head to see Jessie sitting farther away, staring at something in her hands. James walks over and kneels next to her. He notices tears streaming down her face. "Hey Jess, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey James." Jessie quickly wipes away the drops with her glove, trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I didn't know you were awake," she says monotonically.

James frowns. "What's that?" He gently takes the photo from her hand. "It's . . . you?" It shows a young Jessie. She was crying and wiping her face with two small fists. Her hair was tied into pigtails with purple ribbons and she wore an orange dress.

Jessie looks away. Her face is hidden by her long hair, kept down for the night. "I was five when they told me." James raises his eyebrows at her sudden release of emotions. "My mom worked with Team Rocket. They sent her on a mission to find Mew. She went missing in an avalanche."

"Ironic, we've seen Mew a few times," a voice speaks up next to them. Meowth stands at James' side.

"The thing is . . ." Jessie continues. "I always wonder if she'd be proud of me. I mean, I joined Team Rocket, but . . . we've never really succeeded at being evil. We've tried many times. Who knows, maybe she didn't even want me to follow in her footsteps. How will I know?" Tears start pouring down her face. She doesn't try to hide it this time.

"Oh Jess . . ." James puts his arm around her and she cries into his chest. "We've all had our troubles."

"I never even knew my parents," Meowth speaks up. "I was abandoned and left on my own." Meowth cries too, grabbing onto James' leg.

James thinks back to his family. The never really cared for him. All they thought of was money. They wanted him to marry a rich brat, just so they would have _more_ money. Besides, he cared for someone else. James looks down at his friends. Tears come to his eyes. "We need to put it all behind us. Now we're our own family. This is our team. It may be small . . . and broken. But it's good." Meowth and Jessie look up at him. "Yeah, still good."

* * *

There are two paintings to go with this on my DeviantArt, called "Small and Broken". And yes, that is a "Lilo and Stitch" quote.


	2. Chapter 2, Never

Based on "Get the Show on the Road!" Season 6, Episode 1. Also incorporates a bit of information from "Crossing Paths" Season 11, Episode 21. Written as an exercise for NaNoWriMo

"Quite a T'underbolt," Meowth says, burnt to a crisp.

"It has renewed my energy and passion," Jessie says, eyes sparkling.

"Wobbuffet."

"Here we go," James says.

They all shout, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wo-ba!"

"Hey Jess?" James asks, looking at his suddenly cheerful companion.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you all upset anyway?"

Jessie's face falls, then she pouts. "I . . . I had a tragic childhood experience in Hoenn."

"Good job, Jimmy. Now she's upset again!" Meowth scolds.

Ignoring Meowth, James asks worriedly, "Mind telling us what?"

"I once fell in love with a boy named Austin. One day, he decided to go off to do contests, while I went on with my acting career. However, I failed the auditions. By the time I got back, Austin had left. I told myself that I would never love again."

"Never?"

"Never."

Jessie watches James slowly hang his head. * _Wait,_ Jessie thinks, _does he . . . No, he would never. No one would._ * As Jessie starts to cry, she sees James look at her. She hiccups at his now hard and disappointed face.

"What is it now?" He asks sternly.

"Nothing. It's just . . . I said I'd never love again, because I know no one would ever love _me_."

Jessie sees his face soften. "Oh, Jessie." She carefully watches his reaction. He looks around nervously, then grabs Meowth midair. "Meowth and I love you!"

"Speak for yaself!" Meowth pushes away.

James is stuck floating there, blushing. His emerald eyes look up to Jessie. * _He tried to drag Meowth in to distract me, but now I see . . ._ * She lunges toward him, well, as much as she could midair. James yelps and closes his eyes. He slowly opens them when he realizes what was _actually_ happening. He looks down to see Jessie hugging his waist.

"I love you too," she whispers.

He blushes more and says, "I know you do."

Meowth watches them from the side, grinning as they continue to make their way across the sky. He knew the ground would certainly come, but it could wait. Anything can wait for love.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aurora Blast-Off

Just wanted to write a descriptive piece to go along with my current digital painting I am working on. It can be set in any region, but I thought of Hoenn.

Electricity surging through my body, my team and I blast off into the the sky. I sigh from the pain, then look around and gasp. We fly high over the dark mountainside, littered with glowing Ledian soaking up the moonlight. The night air is surprisingly calm and warm. It cools slightly as the wind rushes past us, but not enough to be uncomfortable. There's not a cloud to be seen and it's a new moon. Trillions of bright stars shower the night sky and waves of the Aurora Borealis can be seen. Silhouettes of Space-Pokemon fly by. I can see the Milky Way and other galaxies and nebulas. The night air is fresh and the smell of pines wafts from below.

"Wow," a voice says to my left. I stare my friend in her Ocean-Blue eyes and smile.

"It's amazing," I say and she nods. The thing is, I wasn't talking about the stars. I watch as her long magenta hair waves in the wind. I see the wonder and amazement in her eyes, and I can't help but smile. Her nimble fingers swirl through the breeze and she closes her eyes to breath in the moment.

I hear a sneeze and look to my other friend. I see the bright stars glinting off of his golden charm atop his head. He rubs his face with his paw. "Cold air makes my nose run," he whines.

"You don't have a nose."

"I know." He winks at me and I wonder why. He moves his eyes between me and Jessie and I understand the gesture. I move my body just enough to float through the air towards her. I put my arm around her shoulders and smile. She opens her eyes and grins back. Her cheeks grow a light pink. She puts her arm around me in turn and we both watch the Northern Lights together. Together forever.


End file.
